The usual design of such components provides a support formed by straight ribs and girders bent to the curve required for the ceiling component and fastened transversally to said ribs. In particular, such components for rail vehicles are very often made with two ribs which form the longitudinal straight edges and eight curved transversal girders, the support thus constituted being covered with layers of insulating material; a perforated metal sheet is applied against the rigid support thus formed and a protective fabric is sandwiched between the metal sheet and the support.
Such a design has numerous drawbacks: the support formed by the ribs and the pre-curved girders is heavy and requires several connection operations; also, it is difficult to match the perforated metal sheet with the ribs and girders and it is very tricky to sandwich the intermediate fabric: the assembly operations as a whole require skilful labour and this appreciably increases the cost of the final component.
The invention aims to provide a ceiling component of simpler design which is easy to assemble, light and economical, while meeting the conventional structure requirements for such components.